


Relationship Goals

by theyoonaverse, yvesclipse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, cute lipsoul being youtuber gfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoonaverse/pseuds/theyoonaverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesclipse/pseuds/yvesclipse
Summary: Jungeun is a popular youtuber, Jinsoul is her picture perfect girlfriend.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 35
Kudos: 127





	1. Girlfriend Tag

**Chapter 1**  
—-

“Alright, looks like we’re rolling!” Jungeun giggles slightly, catching her girlfriend staring at her through the viewfinder and playfully pushes her face to where she’s no longer facing her.

The screen glitches then cuts back to the two smiling brightly.

“Anyways, we’re back today with the girlfriend tag! You ready Soul?” She holds an imaginary microphone up to the blonde’s lips.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two break out into cheers, clapping wildly like a pair of kindergarteners. 

Jungeun explains the concept of the video briefly with Jinsoul nodding along, and even pretending to doze off at one point. Then they get into the fan submitted questions.

“Okay, here’s an easy one to start off with, How did you two meet? Ah, you wanna take this one, babe?” Jungeun goofily pokes the girl beside her’s cheek.  
“Sure,” Jinsoul readjusts herself in her seat, suddenly a bit camera shy. “Well, uh, we were in high school. I was a junior and you were a little freshie.” Jungeun listens closely and gazes at her lovingly, not taking a word for granted. “Anyways, you and Jiwoo insisted on sitting with my,” Jinsoul hesitates a bit, eyes flickering to the camera, “friend and I, and I, being the kind person I am, decided to take you in and adopt you into my circle.”

Jungeun beams at the girl and nods, now looking for the next question. “I’m so glad Jiwoo forced me to sit with you guys.” Jinsoul proceeded to wrap her arms around the younger girl as she scrolled through the comments.

“Okay, I’ll take this one, Who asked who out?” Jungeun’s eyes turn into crescents as she seems to recall the memory, Jinsoul’s cheeks grow a bit red.  
“Of course Jinsoul was the one to ask me out, there’s no way I could’ve done that. Have you guys seen her?” Jungeun pinches Jinsoul’s rosy cheeks cutely. “She’s a goddess. I could never.”

“Aw, hush, baby. Have you seen yourself?! I practically *censor noise* myself while trying to ask you out!” Jungeun visibly melts at the compliment and kisses Jinsoul sweetly. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. There’s nobody else I’d rather have than you.” 

The camera then cuts to another scene, the couple is now looking at another question on Jungeun’s phone.

~~~

“Okay, final question, Who- Ugh, really guys? Of course, you’d ask this…” Jungeun’s ears turned red at the words on her screen and did her best to scroll away from them. 

“Hey, hey wait a second, what did the question ask, huh? We can’t just ignore the fans.” Jinsoul grabbed the phone from her hand, trying to relocate the question that would’ve made her girlfriend become so embarrassed, something that rarely happens on camera.

Jinsoul seemed to have found what she was looking for because her eyebrows raised and she began giggling like a child. Jungeun put her face into her hands and mumbled a plea not to answer it on camera.

“It’s private stuff, Soul…”

“Oh, come on. You’re just embarrassed that you’re a bottom!” Jungeun dramatically gasped and slapped the cackling girl’s shoulder.

“Jinsoul!”

“I’m playing, babe! I’m playing!”

Jungeun pouted and Jinsoul had no choice but to lean in and kiss the pout from her lips. Anyone with eyes could see how quickly Jungeun’s embarrassment fled with the act of affection. In fact, it’s always been obvious to the viewers how happy Jinsoul makes their favorite Youtuber feel. That contagious love and joy is what attracted the majority of their following in the first place. There was something so _genuine_ and alluring about their relationship that no one could get enough of. They were the _perfect couple_ , every hopeless romantic’s _relationship goals_. 

“C’mon, Soul. Let’s answer one last real one.” Jungeun wasn’t going to let her get away with it that easily.  
Jinsoul’s eyebrow quirked. “I mean, from my experience, that last answer was very real-“

“Okay, okay!” She rushed to cover Jinsoul’s mouth before she embarrassed her further. “Alright, here’s a sweet one, Who said I love you first?” It was Jinsoul’s turn to answer the final question, and she hummed for a second, gathering her thoughts.

“It was you. We were at my apartment at the time and I…wasn’t feeling well. You were taking care of me, like you always have, and you looked at me,” At this point, Jinsoul seemed completely lost in the memory she was retelling, almost as though she had transported herself back into that very moment. Jungeun watched her with all the love and care one could possibly have. “you looked at me with…a look I’d never gotten before. Even from- Just from anyone, heh. Anyways, it was a look that I can’t explain with words, but I felt so safe and protected.” She paused for a moment, smiling fondly at the memory. “That’s when I realized, I wanted you to look at me, and only me, that way for the rest of our lives. Then to make it better, you said you loved me, and I felt no doubt that I had you. That you were willing to give all of yourself to me, and that…is something I never want to let go of.” 

Jinsoul snapped out of her daze and shyly met her girlfriend’s eyes, who looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Jinsoul reached up to cup her cheek lovingly.

“There’s that look.” She said softly, forgetting they were on camera.

Jungeun suddenly sniffled and looked up trying to stop tears from leaving her eyes, letting out a slight giggle.  
“Damn, babe. All you had to say was that I was the one who said it first!”

The two laughed and looked lovingly at each other, then Jungeun rose to turn off the camera, the video ending with a black screen that had the words, _“sorry guys, we were too busy being IN LOVE to film an outro :] see you next week <3” _

—-

**A few days later**

Jungeun grabs her laptop from the coffee table, she opens up her YouTube page ‘Kim Lip’. She originally started out doing makeup tutorials but eventually transitioned into vlogging and weekly videos of her doing whatever she wants. 

She clicks on her most recent video ‘The Girlfriend Tag’. 

Jungeun claps excitingly, “Woah, Soulie! This video has 478k likes and it was only posted a few days ago!”

“That’s amazing, babe. You know how much your fans love to see us together.” She comments nonchalantly, resting her head on Jungeun’s shoulder. 

Jungeun nods and scrolls even further to monitor the comments, she stops to read the most liked comment. From user: lipsoulalways114 “love u guys so much!! thanks for the video! if y’all ever break up then love isnt real”

Jinsoul chuckles, “You see that, I guess we can’t ever break up.” She leans down to kiss the other girl on the cheek. 

“Yeah, I guess we can’t.” Jungeun mumbles half-heartedly. Her phone buzzes. 

**Text Message from bestfriend ❤️**

**“hey jungie wanna grab lunch w me tomorrow? me and soo found this nice little cafe that is pretty quiet and i know how much you love coffee”**

Jungeun smiles reading the message. Jiwoo always has a way of brightening her mood. It’s like she has a sixth sense for when Jungeun is feeling down. 

“Who’s that texting you?” She hears from beside her. The other girl straining her neck to get a peek at Jungeun’s phone. 

Jungeun quickly texts back “ok see you tomorrow 👍” before locking her phone. 

“It’s just Jiwoo.” Jungeun responds, not even looking at the girl next to her. She already knows what the other girl’s expression will be. 

“So secretive.” The other girl grumbles. Jungeun wordlessly grabs her hand and squeezes it, sparing a glance at Jinsoul who is now pouting. 

“She just asked me if I was filming today, Soul. Don’t be such a baby.” She leans over and pecks the girl on the lips.

Jinsoul nods, looking satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Date

**Chapter 2**

——

Jungeun walked along the sidewalk, still trying to figure out if she was heading in the right direction. The wind lightly blew pieces of light brown hair into her face, causing it to get caught in between her lips to her dismay. After spitting out the annoying strands, she looks up again to see where she’s at. Jungeun isn’t usually in this part of town so it’s a bit unfamiliar to her.

**“its the CUTEST little cafe!!! its across from that little fountain where u can see the stone dudes peepee lol”**

As much as Jiwoo’s description was adorable, it was a little vague for someone who’d never been there before. Jungeun looked around and was just met with busy streets and a few restaurants and stores that were not the one she was looking for. A sign pointing down a street that read “Town Square” caught her attention, so she decided to investigate.

Eventually, she stumbles upon the only fountain she has seen her entire journey. After some observation, she confirmed that the statue did in fact have a visible “peepee” as Jiwoo called it. She spotted a quaint cafe that one could easily miss had they not been looking as hard as Jungeun was.

Walking in the door, she heard a loud, dramatic gasp coming from none other than her best friend since childhood, Kim Jiwoo. Jiwoo was waving frantically as if she weren’t one of only four people total in the cafe. The Youtuber was more than used to the small, red-haired girl’s bubbly personality by now. 

She waved back and headed towards the beaming woman. 

“Jungie!!! Ugh, I missed you!” Jiwoo wrapped her arms around her as if Jungeun had just returned from war. The older girl chuckled and closed her eyes in the embrace.

“I missed you too, Wooming.” 

The two sat down and caught up a bit, reading over the small menu on their table. Jiwoo volunteered herself to go up to the counter and order since she was friendly with the barista. Knowing the social butterfly would get caught up in conversation, Jungeun pulled out her phone to browse social media and check her notifications. Jinsoul was at class, so she didn’t know her girlfriend was out right now.

**Text message from Soul💙**

**“Morning babe :) want me to bring home some lunch?”**

She smiled at the gesture and pondered on letting her know she was already out at lunch with Jiwoo already. Deciding against it, she locked her phone and saw Jiwoo practically skipping back to the table.

“She said it’ll be a few minutes,” Jiwoo started while sitting back in front of the brunette. She held her face in her hands and observed her best friend. Jungeun raised her eyebrows at the sudden attention and felt her stomach twist a bit under the analytical gaze. She hated when Jiwoo did this.

“You okay lately, Jungeun?” There it was. Every time the two met up it was always an…interrogation. She leaned back slightly and let out a sigh at the question.

“Jiwoo…”

“No! Don’t you give me that, Jungie. You look like you haven’t slept in  _ days _ !” Jungeun subconsciously let her hand hover over the bags of her eyes, surprised Jiwoo could see through the amount of makeup she applied to look presentable. Her eyebrows furrowed and she put her hands down onto the table, now playing with her own fingers.

Jiwoo grabbed her hands so she’d look up to meet the younger girl’s eyes, and Jungeun was met with a gaze of care and worry. Her chest slightly ached at the sight of her best friend worrying over her for no reason. Sure, she’d been lacking on sleep a bit, but it was just work and…Jinsoul staying out later than usual. It was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“Everything’s fine, Jiwoo. You worry too much.” Jiwoo opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly a plate of pastries and drinks were placed on their table.

“Alrightie, did you guys need anything el-“ The barista stopped mid-sentence and looked down at Jungeun with widened eyes.

“Heejin!” Jiwoo’s voice broke the girl out of her trance, and elicited a look of confusion from Jungeun. “Allow me to introduce you to Kim Jungeun, or  _ Kim Lip _ , as you know her!” 

This  _ Heejin _ ’s face was now red and she could hardly meet Jungeun’s gaze as she gave Jiwoo a threatening look. It was clear she was too flustered to introduce herself, so Jungeun stood up and offered a hand to the nervous barista. It was obvious she was probably a fan due to Jiwoo’s “Kim Lip” comment.

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you, Heejin, is it?” The girl, clearly a bit younger than Jungeun, looked at her with bright eyes and an eager yet nervous handshake.

“Yes, I’m- I mean, Heejin- Ugh. Heejin, that-that’s me.” By the way her face grew impossibly redder and she visibly winced at her words, it was clear she wasn’t prepared to be introduced to the Youtuber today.

Jungeun giggled and let go of her hand, taking a seat once again. Jiwoo watched the scene play out with a look similar to a proud mother.

“Heejin has been watching you for a  _ very _ long time! She’s just the sweetest thing and always makes the best cinnamon rolls!” Jiwoo talked up Heejin, trying to calm her down a bit, but ultimately flustering her more.

“Yeah, uh, sorry… I love your videos! If I knew you were coming I probably would’ve not acted like such an idiot.” She let out a breathless chuckle and tightened her ponytail, now a bit more composed.

“Hey, it’s no problem! I love meeting my subscribers, and anyone who’s friends with Jiwoo is a friend of mine.” Jungeun had a kind, reassuring smile on her face although what she had just said struck a nerve within herself unknowingly. Jungeun didn’t really have any true friends other than Jiwoo… She was friends with Sooyoung, but they hadn’t really talked much since high school. She was more a mutual friend through Jiwoo now rather than a direct friend of Jungeun’s.

Breaking herself out of her thoughts, she offered to take a picture with Heejin who politely declined not wanting to bother her while she was having lunch. Before she could decline again, Jiwoo snatched the phone out of Heejin’s apron and swiped to the camera feature, gesturing for Jungeun to stand up and put her arm around her fan’s shoulders.

They complied and took a few photos, to which Heejin was secretly freaking out over and would later stare at in awe.

  
  


The rest of lunch was pleasant and Jungeun mentally thanked whatever spiritual forces were out there that Jiwoo didn’t press her anymore about her current state. She had filmed a bit for a vlog and made sure to get Heejin in it, as she always films fans when she meets them. They parted their ways which dragged out and was incredibly dramatic considering Jiwoo  _ hated _ goodbyes. Jungeun didn’t mind as she didn’t feel like going home yet anyways. After she stepped out onto the street again, she felt her phone buzz and display Jinsoul’s caller ID, causing her heart rate to pick up slightly.

Answering the phone, Jungeun attempted to sound a bit tired and groggy, not wanting to reveal her outing she was returning from. 

“Hey, babe! Classes over?” 

Jinsoul hummed a confirmation into the phone and the lack of words made Jungeun feel uneasy.

“Yeah, they’ve been over for an  _ hour _ .” Jungeun stopped in her tracks and pulled the phone away from her ear for a minute to check the time. Lo and behold, it was 2:43 PM, a little over an hour after Jinsoul’s classes ended. She silently cursed at herself for losing track of time, knowing Jinsoul was already home and Jungeun was  _ not _ .

“Oh, haha, I knew that… I, uh, got some lunch with Jiwoo and forgot to tell you…” Jungeun’s slightly nervous tone sounded convincing enough to her.

“Oh, yeah?” Jinsoul sounded less than pleased on the other end of the line. “Is that why you didn’t answer my text?” Jungeun sighed and ran a hand through her wavy hair.

“I just didn’t check my phone, Soulie, I’m sorry. Want me to take you out to dinner to make up for it?” She hoped dinner would please her girlfriend enough to let this go.

“Mm, sure.” Her tone still wasn’t happy, but Jungeun’s invitation being accepted was more than enough to lift a weight from her chest. “Just…don’t lie to me again, Jungie. You know I hate when you do that.” 

Jungeun felt guilty for not telling Jinsoul where she had gone, but it just wasn’t worth the trouble it caused when she  _ would _ tell. The older, dark-haired girl would always worry about Jungeun, which at first she found endearing, but she grew tired of it after receiving numerous messages and calls every single time she’d simply go over to Jiwoo’s house.

The brunette knew that Jinsoul’s last relationship left a lot of wounds, and she still had issues healing those. They would manifest sometimes in their own relationship, especially when it came to Jungeun’s close relationship with Jiwoo. Jinsoul wouldn’t talk about her relationship with Sooyoung very much, but Jungeun knows how serious it was, and how destroyed Jinsoul was to the point where she would hardly speak to anyone for months.

Because of that, Jungeun knew Jinsoul came from a place of love, but Jungeun wasn’t Sooyoung. Jungeun hadn’t done anything to show she wasn’t trustworthy, and she wishes that Jinsoul would ease up on her. Overall, she understood where she was coming from, and felt guilty for going against her wishes sometimes.

“I’m sorry, Jinsoul. I’ll make sure to tell you next time, okay?” 

Jinsoul hummed into the phone once again, this time more pleased. They said their goodbyes, and Jungeun soon arrived home to their apartment.

Waiting on the couch for her girlfriend to return, Jinsoul mindlessly flips through channels on the TV with a beer in her hand to unwind a bit. Her mood had been dulled by Jungeun’s earlier behavior and also the fact she’d found out she’s not doing too hot in school at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to leave reality behind for a little while.

The doorknob jingled signifying Jungeun was finally home, so she set the can down on the coffee table, then stood up and stretched slightly, ready to greet her.

In walked Jungeun who shyly smiled at her effortlessly beautiful girlfriend. Jinsoul wore her long dark hair back in a loose ponytail, and had changed into more comfortable clothing since coming home. She wore a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants that Jungeun thought she looked  _ amazing _ in. Opening her arms, Jungeun didn’t hesitate to melt into them.

She was about to speak when she saw the opened beer can on the coffee table behind Jinsoul. The sight immediately made her frown and she pulled back to face the smiling girl.

“You’re drinking already, Soul?” Jinsoul’s smile vanished and her arms fell to her sides. Rolling her eyes, she walked back towards the couch and held a pillow to her chest.

“ _ Hi, babe! How was class? _ Oh, it sucked ass, but thanks for asking. How was that lunch date you “forgot” to tell me about?  _ It was great, my favorite part was ignoring my girlfriend as I sipped on a latte with Jiwoo! _ ” Jinsoul’s mocking tone cut right through Jungeun’s chest, making her look to her feet guiltily. She thought they had sorted this out through their phone call earlier…

Taking a seat next to the irritated girl who was now taking a large gulp of her beer, surely to spite Jungeun, the younger woman faced Jinsoul with a frown.

“Baby, I told you I was sorry about that…” She paused for a second and Jinsoul stared straight ahead, then crushed the now empty can in her hand, the sound causing Jungeun to flinch slightly. “But you can’t be drinking in the middle of the day! It’s so bad for you.”

Jinsoul scoffed and rose to grab another beer, Jungeun following her.

“I know what’s fucking good for me, Jungeun. You don’t need to nag me.” Opening another can with ease, she took a small sip of it before looking back at the Youtuber with an irritable expression. The look made Jungeun shrink and she avoided her eyes. As concerned as she was, Jungeun knew she wasn’t in a position to tell her girlfriend what to do. 

“I know you do, Soul… I’m sorry.” Jinsoul looked at her visibly guilty girlfriend and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her. She honestly was not in the mood to fight today.

Jungeun loosely held at her girlfriend’s waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I’m gonna take a nap, you think about where we’re going for dinner, alright?” She pulled back a bit to meet Jungeun’s eyes. They contained traces of guilt, but were mostly filled with love. The sight made Jinsoul’s heart skip a beat.

Jungeun nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, eventually separating and heading back to the living room. Looking back to see Jinsoul head to their bedroom, she frowned at the sight of the older woman making sure to bring her drink with her.

It wasn’t her place, she kept reminding herself. Jinsoul was a grown woman, she knew what she was doing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would die for kim jiwoo  
> anyways thank you so much for the feedback so far, we really appreciate it so much <3  
> -mariah
> 
> My favorite part of this chapter is that I didn’t have to write it - destiny (the legend herself)


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershocks

**Chapter 3**

Jungeun now finds herself at a fancy Korean BBQ restaurant, her gorgeous girlfriend in front of her who has not said more than 7 words since they arrived. She dressed up so it at least looks like they’re on a date. She’s wearing a blue dress with sandals, while Jungeun is wearing a white silky shirt under a black blazer and heels accompanying black dress pants.

Jungeun is the first to break the silence. “So… how’s school going?” Jinsoul looked up from her plate with a pointed glare. 

“Bad.” Jinsoul’s tone held frustration that wasn’t necessarily directed at her girlfriend, her mind clearly not all there as she looked back to her food, pushing it around with her fork. Jinsoul appeared to be deep in thought after answering.

Jungeun winced at the response, seeing she accidentally hit a nerve. “Oh.” They immediately go back to silently eating.

The waiter comes back to ask if they want anything else. Jinsoul speaks up this time, flashing a friendly smile at him, “A margarita, please.” Jungeun grimaced. Jinsoul noticed, but simply pretended not to.

“Are you gonna be going out tonight?” Jungeun asked, bracing herself for the answer.

“Maybe.” 

Another one worded answer. So much for a romantic date. Suddenly, a shrill voice surprises the both of them. “Oh my god! You’re Jungeun! And you’re Jinsoul! I’m such a big fan of you guys.” A girl, no older than 16, comes up to their table.

The couple immediately brightens their demeanor, big smiles on their faces. Jinsol grabbed Jungeun’s hand that was resting on the table. Doing a 180 on their off days for fans was nothing out of the usual for the pair.

“That’s us,” Jungeun giggled, standing up to give the girl a small hug. “What’s your name?” Jinsoul added, also standing up to properly greet the girl before moving to stand by her girlfriend’s side, placing a hand protectively on the girl’s hip. 

The girl shrieked as she came in contact with her idols. “My name is Katie, I’ve been watching your videos since you were a beautuber.” she addressed Jungeun and then turned to the taller girl. “Thank you so much, you make Jungeun so happy and treat her so well, I can tell just from your videos.” 

She paused, suddenly turning more serious. “Actually, you guys are the reason I came out to my parents. I saw how you guys don’t care about what anyone thinks about your relationship and I thought about how I want a relationship like yours one day. And the first step is to come out.” 

Jungeun is touched but also a little unsettled by the girl’s sudden confession. “Oh no, we’re just normal people.” She glanced nervously at Jinsoul. “Your relationship will be unique and way different from what ours looks like.” She pulled away from her girlfriend to reach out and grab the teenager’s hands. “I am so proud of you for coming out. I know one day you’ll find your Jinsoul who will make you happy and treat you well too.” She smiled at the girl reassuringly.

The girl, Katie, looked about on the verge of tears after meeting her idols. Jinsoul was the first to change the subject by offering to take photos, to which the girl quickly complied. After a few shots and another embrace with a few more heartfelt words, she left the couple to their dinner once again.

By that point, Jungeun was just ready to go home. Don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed meeting her subscribers, but she didn’t even want to be in public right now. She’d been cranking out content left and right lately as well as preparing a mini tour. She was exhausted and Jinsoul seemed to be far from happy with her lately.

“Wanna just head out?” Jinsoul wiped her mouth with a napkin and set it on her plate. She appeared just as tired as Jungeun felt. 

Smiling at her girlfriend, Jungeun nodded not needing to be asked twice. It was as if Jinsoul could read her mind at times.

——

“I have a fan meet tomorrow. Do you want to come?” Jungeun asked, not looking up from her phone. She feels rustling from the other side of the bed, then she feels arms wrapping around her. 

“Of course, honey.” Jinsoul says, then goes to kiss up and down her neck. Jungeun sighed, partly out of pleasure and partly because she’s really tired and just wants to sleep. 

“Babe, can we do this in the morning?” She pleaded to her girlfriend, her phone now forgotten on the nightstand and her eyes shut tight. 

Jinsoul groaned against her neck. “Okay.” She settles for cuddling against Jungeun.

Jungeun laid there with her eyes closed, but not even near asleep. She could feel Jinsoul’s breath evening out against her neck, signifying she had fallen asleep.

Even as tired as she was, her mind couldn’t seem to quiet down. Jinsoul was going through a rough patch again and Jungeun could tell. The older woman never talked about what was bothering her, but she didn’t need to say anything. The way she acted said it all.

They had been getting into increasingly more disagreements and over things that didn’t really matter all that much. It didn’t take much to make Jinsoul angry these days.

This wasn’t the first time, or even the second, that Jinsoul had been out of sorts. Earlier in their relationship there was a lot of…mistrust. Probably due to her previous relationship with Sooyoung. 

Jungeun knows that breakup still affects her girlfriend a lot. As far as she knew, things were very serious, then suddenly, Sooyoung ended it out of the blue. That’s the most Jinsoul will tell her about it, it’s quite a sore topic.

Eventually feeling her eyes grow heavier, Jungeun allowed herself to fall into a slumber. A dreamless sleep graced her once again and it was just what she had needed.

——

The two girlfriends sat on the couch, Jungeun leaning into Jinsoul’s side as she played with her hair. Jinsoul didn’t have classes today and the fan meet wouldn’t be until the afternoon, so for now, they just enjoyed each other’s company.

Jungeun had been thinking a lot lately. She wanted to know what really happened between her and Sooyoung. Maybe if she could get Jinsoul to open up, she wouldn’t be as tense with her.

Sitting up and facing her girlfriend, Jungeun cupped Jinsoul’s cheeks in her hands, giving them a slight squish. Jinsoul looked at her with cute, curious eyes and smiled into her hands.

“What’s up, babe?” Jinsoul’s words sounded funny due to her squished lips and Jungeun couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable display. She moved her hands down to grasp Jinsoul’s and gave her a loving look.

“Can we talk about something?” That question made Jinsoul’s expression falter. She really wasn’t in the mood to have a repeat of yesterday.

“About what…?” 

Jungeun thought for a second, wondering if this was a good idea. However, they’d been dating for two years now and she still didn’t know what went down between Jinsoul and her slender dancer friend.

“We’ve never really talked much about what happened with Sooyoung,” At the mention of her ex, Jinsoul’s expression hardened immediately. 

“I prefer to keep my past in the past.” The black-haired girl’s tone was cold and distant. This was a topic she did her best to stay away from.

Jungeun sighed and kissed her hands gently, sensing her discomfort. “I know, Soul, but maybe talking about it may help you move on a bit easier… I know you still carry a lot of that weight with you.” She paused for a moment, taking in Jinsoul’s reaction. The girl was deep in thought and staring straight ahead at the TV, avoiding her eyes. “You have barely said anything about it to me, even though you came to me straight after…” 

Jinsoul closed her eyes and sighed, letting go of Jungeun’s hands and rubbing her face slightly.

“Jungeun,” Her voice was shaky and full of emotion, it was clear that she had buried a lot of what happened with Sooyoung and hadn’t expected to have to discuss it.

“Just.” She sighed. “I told you before about it, can’t that be enough?” She pleaded. Jinsoul never begs her for anything so she knows the older girl must really not want to talk about it.

Jungeun nods, accepting defeat. She thought back to the night of the breakup when Jinsoul came to her door early in the morning, soaked in alcohol but strangely sober. 

——

**_Flashback_ **

_ Jungeun shot up out of bed at the sound of frantic knocking. Disorientated and sleepy, she wonders if it is a burglar . She goes to pick up a pair of grey jogging pants (she wears a shirt and panties to bed) and puts them on.  _

_ Grabbing her old baseball bat that she keeps for occasions like this since she lives alone, she goes to her front door, the knocking has not stopped. She stands on her tip-toes and looks out the peephole to see a mop of blonde hair. She gasped.  _

_ What is Jinsoul doing here at this hour? _

_ She tossed the bat to the side, making a mental note to put it back in the closet in the morning, and rushed to unlock the door and open it.  _

_ “Jinsoul, what are you-“ Her words are cut off by the other girl slamming into her. Jinsoul smelled of pure alcohol and her steps were clumsy, indicating she’s been out drinking. She wrapped her arms around the older girl out of instinct before kicking the door shut. She walked backwards to the couch, still locked in Jinsoul’s embrace. _

_ “Soo-“ Jinsoul choked out between her tears. “Sooyoung? Is she okay?” Jungeun pushes Jinsoul for more information.  _

_ “Dumped me.” She finishes, finally.  _

_ Oh. _

_ “Sweetie, it’s going to be okay.” Jungeun stroked her hair, pulling them both to sit on the couch. Neither of them say anything for a while. Only the sound of Jinsoul’s sobs fill the room. _

_ The sobs eventually subside into soft whimpering. Jungeun pulled away just enough to look into Jinsoul’s eyes. “You wanna tell me what happened?” _

_ Jinsoul nodded, taking a shaky breath. “I was out drinking, and I know I shouldn’t have been but recently my family dog died and I’ve just been dealing with it, ya know?”  _

_ Jinsoul continued, “Sooyoung has been frustrated with me lately and I don’t know why. When I got home I climbed into bed with her and tried to hold her but she pushed me away and started screaming at me about coming home so late. And then she just told me to get out, that we were done. I don’t understand, Jungie.” She looked up at the younger girl who was cradling her face.  _

_ The pout sporting Jinsoul’s lips broke her heart. “You can stay with me until you get back on your feet.” Jungeun said. _

_ They spent the rest of the night (morning) cuddling on Jungeun’s couch, eventually falling asleep. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know you know - destiny
> 
> a lil sumn sumn ;) - mariah
> 
> ps: the more comments we get, the more inspired we feel to write and update


	4. Chapter 4: Fanmeet

“Thank you so much for supporting me, remember I’m always here for you!” Jungeun called out to her fan who was now leaving. 

The next girl came into view, a familiar bright smile and bangs combo. “Jiwoo!” Jungeun exclaimed, excited to see her best friend, she heard Jinsoul grumble from over her shoulder.

“Jungie!” The girl greeted her back, matching her energy. Jungeun reached out and pulled the younger girl in for a hug. Before settling down in her chair, an even brighter smile than before on her face. 

Next to Jiwoo, a brunette who was almost shaking in excitement. “And, Heejin!” Jungeun greeted the other girl, reaching out to grab her hands.

Beside her girlfriend, Jinsoul raised her eyebrow at the interaction in front of her. She doesn’t recall Jungeun ever talking about a Heejin before…

Jungeun pulled an enthralled Heejin into her arms tightly and pulled back smiling brightly at her. Jinsoul’s jaw tightened at the sight.

Deciding to make herself known, the oldest girl plastered a smile onto her face and cleared her throat slightly. The three girls turned to her and Jungeun placed an arm around her waist. Heejin looked up to Jinsoul with bright eyes and a starstruck expression.

“H-hi, I’m Heejin! I  _ love _ your guys’ channel so much!” The shorter brunette reached her hand out to shake Jinsoul’s to which Jinsoul grabbed a little tighter than necessary. Heejin was too in awe to notice.

The black-haired girl then turned to Jiwoo and gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Jiwoo.” 

Jiwoo rolled her eyes and muttered out a hello.

Turning her attention back to Heejin, Jinsoul’s eyes narrowed slightly at the fan. “You all seem to know each other already.” She looked to Jungeun who was slightly avoiding her gaze for confirmation.

“We met at-“

“We met when Jiwoo and I were out for lunch yesterday!” Jungeun quickly interrupted the girl, brushing over the fact that Heejin was a waitress at the cafe they went to.

“Y-yeah,” Heejin looked slightly confused but went along with it.

“She’s my good friend, no need to get all jealous, Jinsoul.” Jiwoo spoke up with a hint of an accusatory tone. Jinsoul shot her a glare but maintained composure in front of the fans. 

Jungeun then forced out a small chuckle, breaking the awkward tension. “Haha, well we better get moving through the rest of this line. It was really great seeing you guys!”

They took a few pictures and Jinsoul tried her best not to grimace in her photos with Heejin. Jungeun and Jiwoo begrudgingly said their goodbyes and soon they got to the next fans up in the line, both of the Youtubers greeting them with less genuine smiles this time.

—

The rest of the fanmeet was pretty standard. There were more pictures, conversations, and they also had some food trucks for the fans. Those types of events always left Jungeun feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, and borderline emotional. She couldn’t believe how much her career had grown.

Starting out as doing a beauty channel for fun, she would have  _ never _ expected it to blow up so much, let alone the fact that she’d have a beautiful girlfriend to do it with. Throughout time, the channel turned into one where she basically did whatever she wanted, moving away from beauty and makeup a bit. Unfortunately, she was still left with the trademark name  _ Kim Lip _ that she picked when she was only 19. Not her finest decision.

Now here she was with millions of subscribers, and currently surrounded by around 100 fans, all bonding and discussing anything and everything as they all ate and gathered around the two girlfriends.

Although she enjoyed all time spent with her fans, the constant focus on her relationship with Jinsoul always unsettled her a bit, and she wasn’t really in the mood for that kind of spotlight today. The topic of  _ Lipsoul _ , as her fans call them, never has seemed to fade since the two went public. At first, it was new and exciting with all the positive feedback. Now it could be…a bit pressuring at times.

  
  


About two hours later, the pair was finally on their way home. The adrenaline from the fanmeet had finally faded. An unspoken tension lingered between them, and Jungeun’s stomach twisted at Jinsoul’s stony expression. She always could tell when something was up with the older girl, and she had noticed it from when Jiwoo and Heejin stopped by.

Jungeun was awaiting Jinsoul’s interrogation as she clung to her bag and phone. Still, the black-haired girl didn’t speak until they were in front of their apartment’s door and she took the keys from her pocket. Without looking up at Jungeun, Jinsoul’s voice broke the silence as she unlocked their door.

“So, Heejin, huh? Didn’t know you had another best friend.” Walking inside, Jinsoul slipped off her shoes, still not making eye contact with the brunette. Jungeun resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sat her bag down.

“I hardly know her, she’s Jiwoo’s friend.”

Jinsoul scoffed and shook her head. Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows, hating the disdain her girlfriend had for her best friend. 

“And  _ that’s _ supposed to be reassuring? God knows the type of people Jiwoo hangs out with.”

“Oh, come on. I know you don’t like Jiwoo, but she’s the most harmless person alive. Even  _ you _ can’t deny that, babe.” Jungeun moved to take Jinsoul’s hand and lead her to the couch, hoping to distract her a bit from the subject.

“Yeah, whatever. Anyways, that  _ Hyejin _ chick seemed pretty annoying.” 

There went Jungeun’s mood once again.

“It’s  _ Heejin _ . She’s actually super sweet,” Jungeun paused, contemplating whether she should be honest with Jinsoul, “You know, I was thinking of inviting her to my next lunch with Jiwoo or something. I’m sure it’d make her pretty happy since she’s such a big fan…” 

Jinsoul gave her a perplexed look and removed her hand from Jungeun’s warm ones. The younger girl already felt small underneath Jinsoul’s gaze.

“Why the hell would you want to hang out with  _ her _ ? She’s just a fan, you need to keep boundaries.” Jinsoul crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Jungeun felt herself growing angry at Jinsoul’s attitude. For some reason, Jinsoul had a problem with almost  _ every _ person she tries to become friends with. There’s always either something off about them, or they could be harmful to the Youtuber’s reputation, or Jinsoul suspected they had other motives that made her uncomfortable. 

Of course, Jungeun respected her wishes and kept most people at an arm’s length. However, she was growing tired of it. Like her and Jiwoo discussed a few weeks ago, some new friends couldn’t hurt. Jungeun was beginning to grow depressed, and she needed some change.

“Who cares if she’s a fan, she’s a very nice girl and Jiwoo wouldn’t fuck with anyone untrustworthy.” Jungeun swore accidentally, a bit irritated with her girlfriend. “Plus, I’m so lonely lately. You’re always at class  _ or _ out wherever the fuck you go at night, and Jiwoo is my only other friend. What’s wrong with branching out a bit?”

Jinsoul’s jaw clenched and she turned to face the frustrated girl. Anytime her nightly outings were brought up, she grew angry and defensive. Jungeun suspected this time wouldn’t be any different.

Much to her surprise, it was. Jinsoul sighed heavily and then softened her gaze a bit. Grabbing Jungeun’s hands once again, Jinsoul met her gaze with that pouty look that always drives her crazy.

“I’m sorry, baby. You’re just getting more famous each day and you can never really trust anyone, yanno?” She reached up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear causing Jungeun to blush and smile slightly.

Jungeun felt a bit guilty at that. It seemed that Jinsoul just wanted to protect her, and she was so quick to grow frustrated at the older girl.

“I know, Soulie. She seems trustworthy, though…”

“You can never be too sure. You heard about how Vivi had that stalker, right?”

Another popular Youtuber and an acquaintance of the two women, Viian Wong, recently had an incident with a crazed fan. He followed her everywhere and eventually found out her address. Apparently, he was trying to find a way inside when her girlfriend, Jo Haseul, stepped outside and thankfully caught him.

Jungeun wasn’t going to lie, she did feel a bit unsettled hearing about that incident. Her popularity has steadily been rising for a few years now and she hadn’t really thought much about her own protection.

“Yeah…”

“I’m just saying, babe. You gotta be careful these days. You can’t really trust anyone,” Jinsoul had a mischievous glint in her eyes, then leaned forward and began to tickle the younger woman. Jungeun broke out into giggles and screeched loudly. Jinsoul then took the opportunity to climb on top of the girl and began smothering her face in kisses, eliciting more laughter. “Well, except for  _ me _ , of course.”

Jinsoul pressed one last kiss to her forehead and rose off of her, only to be pulled back down to crash their lips together.

All thoughts of their conversation had left Jungeun’s mind, all that occupied her thoughts was Jinsoul and Jinsoul’s soft lips against her own. Maybe Jinsoul was right. After all, she always was.

__

Jungeun woke up in a very pleasant mood the next morning. Jinsoul surprised her with a picnic date she had planned for the two, and it was just what Jungeun needed. Work could wait for one day.

The two goofed around while getting ready and chose outfits for each other. Jungeun felt like they were back in the early phases of their relationship. Jinsoul always used to have sweet dates planned for her or small, loving gestures that always put a smile onto her face.

With college and Jungeun’s growing Youtube career, those things have become less frequent. She missed seeing her girlfriend with a genuine smile on her face. That for Jinsoul came few and far between these days. She was a lot different from the Jinsoul Jungeun first met in high school, but she didn’t love her any less.

“ _ Soulll! _ Come on! It might rain soon and I don’t want our date to be ruined.” Jungeun caught a balled up sock in mid-air that Jinsoul had tossed at her, and held her arm in front of herself to prevent any other potential attacks.

Jinsoul giggled like a little kid and then came forward with her arm outstretched, needing the sock to put on her foot. “Okay, truce.” 

Jungeun shook her head slightly and placed the sock into Jinsoul’s palm, then grabbed her hand and pulled her into her embrace. 

“You’re such a dork.” Jungeun pulled away and stuck her tongue out as she went to grab her shoes, Jinsoul giggling sweetly behind her. This was going to be a good day.

—

The couple walked hand-in-hand towards the spot in the park Jinsoul had picked out. The sun was still out, but it was a bit cloudy. Jungeun hoped that the rain could wait for them.

Jinsoul carried a basket with food she prepared earlier that morning in her other hand. The entire spontaneous gesture had Jungeun swooning like a schoolgirl. She felt like she was 17 again and couldn’t be happier. It helped that the two were reminiscing on their high school days as they walked.

“Wait, wait,” Jinsoul stopped dramatically and put on her best pout. “You’re telling me you really  _ didn’t _ like me at first?”

Jungeun was quick to place her free hand on the woman’s cheek and give her a quick reassuring peck on the cheek.

“Yes, baby, but only because you came off as a bit of an asshole.” Jungeun laughed slightly and Jinsoul gasped in an exaggerated manner.

“ _ What?! _ How come you’ve never told me this before?”

“It never came up.” The pair began walking again, now with Jinsoul resembling a kicked puppy.

“How was I an asshole? I  _ graciously _ let you sit at our lunch table when you had nowhere else to go!”

Jungeun holds her tongue about the fact that she and Jiwoo  _ did _ have a place to sit, but Jiwoo just had a massive crush on Sooyoung and forced her to come over to the table with her.

“First of all, I would hardly say it was gracious.” Jungeun giggled as Jinsoul bumped their shoulders together lightly. “Second, I thought you were a bitch towards us for no reason, but now I know you were just jealous and didn’t want anyone near your  _ Sooyoungie _ .”

Jinsoul grimaced at the nickname and laughed awkwardly, although not appearing angry at the mention of Sooyoung.

“Shut up, I have a dumb nickname for you too.” She quickly changed the subject and Jungeun just let her, bracing herself for the horrendous nickname. “ _ Lippieee! _ ” 

Jungeun gagged for effect and the two continued to laugh as they approached their destination. The picnic tables were right ahead and Jungeun audibly sighed in relief as her legs were really beginning to hurt. 

The two got closer and saw another pair sitting at one of the tables. At first, Jungeun thought nothing of it. Then, once Jinsoul froze in place, she took a closer look. Sat at one of the tables was Jiwoo, hands intertwined with none other than Ha Sooyoung.

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda somethin somethin for the fluffy bitches - mariah
> 
> she crossed her arms over her breasts - destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So... tell us what you think  
> Follow us on twitter if you want   
> yvesclipse : @foreverexlipse  
> theyoonaverse : @theyoonaverse_


End file.
